


Oct. 15th, “That’s What I’m Talking About!”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fictober 2019.Sledge in those "gangster glasses" his mother hates, but Snafu loves.Like, really loves.You'll see when you read lol.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 3





	Oct. 15th, “That’s What I’m Talking About!”

“You really want these to stay on?” 

Snafu nodded, leaning back into the pillows on the bed. “That’s what I’m talking about! God, you look good in those.” 

“…I feel silly in just these,” Eugene mumbled. He was naked except for the sunglasses (or ‘gangster glasses’ as his mother called them), stood in front of the bed for Snafu’s inspection. 

“Well, you look amazing,” Snafu sighed dreamily as he crawled forward on the bed until he was knelt in front of Eugene, able to wrap his arms around him and press kisses to his face. 

“Okay, okay,” he replied as he kissed Snafu back. “Maybe I can get used to wearing these in here for you. If it really does it for you-” 

Snafu nearly knocked him off his feet with another kiss, deep and warm. 

“It does then,” he smiled as he caught his breath. 

“Get your ass over here,” Snafu laughed, crawling back and dropping onto the pillows, a finger gesturing him over. 

“Dark as shit with these on though,” Eugene said as he climbed into the bed and onto Snafu, who wrapped his arms around him softly. 

“They might have to come off at some point anyway,” Snafu replied. 

“You gonna be rough with me?” he smirked, kissing Snafu’s neck. “Gonna break ‘em if I don’t take ‘em off at the right time?” 

“Just might,” Snafu giggled, nipping at his lips as he kissed him. 

He moved to adjust so he could take Snafu’s place, and Snafu could straddle him and he could get his hands around that tiny waist and hips…

and promptly fell off the bed instead. 

“You good?” Snafu leaned over the edge of the bed. “…you really can’t see with those on, can ya?” 

“It’s just real dark in here…late at night, lenses are dark, the bedside lamp is doin’ its best,” he replied, hoping the coolness of the bedroom’s wood floor would soothe the bruise to his pride, and his ass. 

Snafu snickered. “Take those off before you hurt yourself again. Come on back up; I’ll lick your wounds and something else if you sit nice for me.” 

“Gonna play doctor with me?” 

Snafu nodded, bouncing lightly on the bed as he watched Eugene return the sunglasses to their case on the bedside table. 

He grinned as he flopped onto the center of the bed, leaned so he was sitting up almost completely straight against the pillows and Snafu moved to lay in between his legs. 

“Hey Snaf.” 

“Mhm,” Snafu, whose mouth was now more than preoccupied with his half-hard cock, a hand resting on his hip. 

“You know what else you gotta check me for?” 

Snafu rolled his eyes as he licked a stripe up Eugene’s cock. “What?” 

“My eyes yellow?” 

Snafu stared at him, then broke into giggles. “Fuck you.” 

“Nah, are they? You gotta tell me; you’re the doctor! Gotta soothe all these bruises from me fallin’ off the bed, check for the heebie-jeebies-” 

“Ride you into the damn sunset,” Snafu interrupted, reaching for the Vaseline in the drawer of the bedside table.

“Don’t know if that’s anywhere in the Hippocratic Oath, but god please do,” Eugene sighed. “I’ll wear those damn things every day if it gets you this excited.” 

“That ain’t the sunglasses, that’s just you,” Snafu smiled as he moved to straddle Eugene, applying the Vaseline generously to them both. 

“…you got started without me while I was cleaning up, didn’t you?” Eugene laughed. 

“Saw you in those and couldn’t help myself,” Snafu leaned down and kissed him hard. “They’re icing on the very gorgeous cake that you are.” 

“A cake? What sort of cake?” Eugene laughed. 

“Carrot cake, with all that pretty red hair. And now that I’ve found the carrot-” 

“Oh god,” Eugene covered his face and cackled. “Please don’t finish that.” 

“Carrot-based sex jokes don’t do it for ya?” Snafu snorted. 

“I appreciate the effort, but-” 

“Oh darling. You ain’t even seen the real effort yet,” Snafu interrupted, and slid down onto Eugene’s cock with a soft groan. 

“Jesus,” Eugene sighed, leaning forward so his face fell against Snafu’s chest.

“Yeah?” Snafu asked, and laughed as Eugene swatted a hand at him. 

“You’re terri-fuck,” Eugene gasped as Snafu slowly moved. 

“Terrific? Yes I am,” Snafu murmured as he leaned forward, trapping Eugene’s face against his chest and wrapping his arms around his neck as he worked himself into his rhythm. “So is your cock though.” 

He didn’t have any words for Snafu right then, just moans and after a moment, when he could move his head up enough to look at Snafu’s face, a groan that was probably too loud considering the bedroom window was open, but he couldn’t help it. 

Snafu was angelic, dark curls softly illuminated by the light of the bedside lamp, his beautiful eyes shut tight as he moved, his mouth open just a bit as he sighed. If he’d had a camera, he’d have taken a picture, so that he’d never have even the slightest risk of forgetting the sight. 

Instead, he pressed his face back to Snafu’s chest and kissed every spot he could reach, doing his best to leave marks and hickeys. No one would see it but him, yet it felt wonderful, claiming all that gorgeous skin for himself, just like Snafu did to him. Though Snafu loved putting them in places someone would see. High up on Eugene’s neck, or the inside of his wrist even. He still loved every mark Snafu left on him, even when it did invite the occasional awkward question. 

He moved his hips a bit more, just enough off from Snafu’s that it made Snafu gasp and sigh, then groan, then go clingy around him, letting himself lean down against Eugene, melting against him with breathless kisses. 

“You good if I move you?” Eugene asked softly.

“Just keep fucking me,” Snafu sighed. 

Eugene flipped them carefully, so Snafu was on his back and he could press his hips as close as possible to Snafu, inside him completely. 

Snafu was a fucked out mess beneath him, mumbling various somethings that included the words ‘love’, ‘you’, ‘fuck’, and ‘jesus fucking christ don’t stop.’ 

He moved his hips as steadily as he could manage despite wanting to move faster, leaned down so he could kiss Snafu the whole time, moaning into his mouth. 

Snafu came with a sharp hiss, his legs wrapped around Eugene, arms pulling him close and clawing at his back, one hand pulling at Eugene’s hair gently. 

The hair pulling was something he couldn’t hold together under, and he came hard a moment later, kissing and biting softly at Snafu’s shoulder and neck. 

It felt like ages till he was back to reality, only now feeling the results of Snafu’s nails in his back as he lay flopped against Snafu’s chest. 

He let himself slip out of Snafu, and moved to snuggle him close. “I…I gotta wear those glasses in here more often.” 

“Yeah, you do,” Snafu sighed, leaning up to kiss him. 

“We gotta clean up,” Eugene said, hating the idea of getting up but knowing it needed to be done before either of them fell asleep. 

“In a minute,” Snafu murmured, and kissed him again, soft and warm. “Just wanna get a good mental picture of you right now. All glowing and fucked right and beautiful.” 

“Gotta get one of you too. Should have seen yourself earlier; you were an angel on earth.” 

Snafu blushed, and cuddled as close as he could possibly get to him. “Shut up.” 

“I will not. My own gorgeous, angel. The hell would I do without you?” 

“Dunno,” Snafu sighed, a finger moving to trace along Eugene’s jaw. “Same as me not knowin’ what I would do without you.” 

“I hope we don’t ever have to find out what that’s like,” he replied, leaning down to kiss Snafu again, as if each kiss might pause time just a little and grant them another year together with each touch of their lips. 

Snafu just nodded, holding him tight as they rested. 

He was right. Clean up could wait for a few minutes. For now, better to preserve the moment, as clear as they could, so if such a horrible time as them apart ever came, they could look back and remember.


End file.
